


Summer with Sister

by eackermann0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eackermann0/pseuds/eackermann0
Summary: Sister wants her brother to help her put on sunblock, but Jim's hesitant to touch his curvy sister.
Kudos: 21





	1. Help a Sister Out

Jim was sitting at his desk playing a PC game when there was a knock at his door. He paused the game and swiveled in his chair.

"Come in!"

In walked his older sister, Kate. Since puberty hit her she had been an exceptionally curvy girl. She had a soft, but not too large belly, supported beneath by a set of wide hips and a round ass. Above it hung a pair of massive breasts each roughly the size of her own head. To top it all off she was beautiful even disregarding her voluptuous body. She had a cute round face with beautiful brown eyes that smiled whenever she did.

Such details are necessary to understand why Jim averted his eyes when she walked into his room in only a bikini. He didn't want to be the perv that stared at his sister's chest.

"Hey Jim."

"Hey sis. You needed something?"

"I was going to go swimming. I was hoping you could put my sunscreen on for me.

You know how easy I burn."

"You can do it yourself right?"

"Not really. It's hard to get my back."

"Oh. I guess I could then..."

"You can look."

"Look at what?"

"At me. You keep looking around the room. Don't think I can't tell what that's about. You don't want to look at me. You don't want me to think you're a perv or something. Am I right?"

"Pretty much."

"Well I don't mind. You can look at me. I know you. I can trust you, right?"

"Of course."

"Exactly. So look all you want. Enjoy it. And help me get this on," she said and threw the bottle of lotion to her brother.

She walked out of the room and down towards their backyard pool. Jim followed behind her sneaking peaks at her bubble butt. She turned around and caught him causing him to quickly avert his eyes.

"I told you you could look didn't I?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"Well go ahead."

Jim resumed staring at his sister's ass. He loved the way her cheeks stuck out of the bottom of her bikini.

"Don't stare too hard. I wouldn't want you to trip."

Jim blushed.

"Just a joke. It's nice right?"

"Yeah. It jiggles every time you move."

She laughed, "What I meant was: it's nice that you can just look without having to worry. But yeah, I've got a pretty nice ass too, huh."

"Yeah... to both."

They got down to the pool where Kate laid stomach down on a nearby lounge chair.

"So how do I..."

"You forget how sunblock works? Squirt some onto my back and rub it in."

He pulled up a chair next to her and went to work rubbing lotion into her soft pale skin.

"Your skin is really nice. It's soft."

"Thanks. It is a little too soft though."

"How can it be too soft?"

She laughed at him, "Soft as in fat. I might be a little pudgy."

"Oh... Well I think you look good."

"I've noticed. Not that a mind. It's nice being appreciated like that. It makes be feel desirable."

"I'm sure I'm not the only one."

"You're not. Though I think you might be the only one that stares at my face too."

"Sorry."

"Don't be."

"You're really cute."

Jim's back was starting to hurt from being bent over in the chair. He straitened out and stretched his back. Kate noticed his discomfort.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"A little. Bending over like that hurts my back."

"Well come sit with me then."

"Sit with you?"

"On my legs. Straddle me."

"That won't be uncomfortable for you?"

"Nah. You don't weigh that much."

He didn't. Jim was a tall, thin young man. He wasn't totally scrawny, only because he enjoyed using the pool more than anyone else in the family. That had allowed him to build at least some muscle.

"Okay."

Jim got up and pushed his chair away. He put one leg over his sister and placed a knee on either side of her, straddling her as requested.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

"Because it's more comfortable or because you can see my butt better?"

"Both obviously."

"I should have known. I'm glad you're not so shy anymore."

Jim finished coating his sisters back.

"All done."

"You've barely started. My legs are still unprotected."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about them."

He moved back to the edge of the chair and went to work on her legs.

"Don't be afraid to get in there. I need to be covered. If you see exposed skin, I want lotion on it."

He did as she asked and massaged lotion into any exposed skin on her legs. He massaged lotion into her thick thighs, even getting between them. He carried on for a bit too long though:

"I think my thighs are protected."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Now just do my butt and you'll be done."

"Your butt?"

"Butts burn too don't they?"

He didn't argue. He squirted lotion onto the exposed portion of her cheeks and began to squeeze and massage them. She reached back and pulled her bikini bottom further into the crack of her ass. She looked back at him and spoke: "Just go ahead and do the whole thing. Can't be too safe right?" she said as she winked at him.

He started off innocently enough, at least pretending to be doing his job, but by the end he had abandoned the pretense of protecting his sister's exposed skin. He was rubbing them, cupping them, even gently slapping them to watch them jiggle.

"I don't think that's a very effective way of putting lotion on me."

"Sorry. Was that okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine, but I do want to swim sometime today soooo..."

"Okay. Well I guess I'm done then."

He got off his sister and started to walk towards the house.

"Where are you going?"

"Back inside?"

"But you still haven't done the front."

"I didn't think you needed me to."

"I don't. But I thought you might want to."

His jaw dropped, "I do!"

"Well get over here."

She flipped over and he once again straddled her. He began by massaging lotion into her soft belly. He enjoyed the feeling of his fingers sinking slightly into her. He then moved on and covered her legs, once again spending too long on her thighs, though not so long she had to chide him. When he was done he looked up at his sister.

"So, should I-"

"Yep. Boobs too," she preempted. She then grabbed the bottom of her bikini top and lifted it towards her head, allowing her generous bust to spill out. Jim was speechless. He was looking at perfection and was in awe.

"Well don't just stare at them."

He snapped back to reality and quickly reached for the bottle of lotion. He squeezed a generous amount of lotion onto her to match the surface area of cleavage he needed to cover. Again, it started off professional enough, but soon he was enjoying his sister's boobs the same way he had her butt. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he jiggled her breasts with his fingers.

"Uh, Well..."

"*What* are you doing?" she asked slower.

"Playing with your boobs."

"See, now isn't honesty better? Well, I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but I think I'm ready to swim now."

"Oh, okay."

She laughed at his obvious disappointment.

"Don't be so sad. I think you need to go take care of *this* anyway," she said patting the bulge in his shorts.

"Uh, yeah, I do."

"And I'm sure you'll have plenty to think about when you do. And don't worry, you'll be able to do this again next time I need a swim."

"Really?"

"As long as mom and dad aren't home, sure. I kinda liked it too. Now run along, go take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay."

He walked slowly towards the house, shutting the door gently behind him, than burst into a run back up to his room. There he jerked himself off and shot what he figured must have been the biggest load of his life. He looked out the window to see that Kate wasn't in the pool. She was till in the lounge chair. And her hands were between her legs. She too had been pleasuring herself.


	2. Paying Him Back

A week went by and Saturday once again rolled around. There parents were out again, as they usually were on the weekend. One week ago Jim would have been mad about that. They had done it their whole lives, barely spending time with their kids, leaving them to be raised by nannies instead. But after last weeks events, he thought differently. Now he was glad that they were gone. He and his sister had the house to themselves and it was a beautiful, if somewhat warm, day. The perfect day to go swimming and the perfect day for him to 'help' her put on sunblock again.

He heard a door open in the hall. Kate was doing something. He heard footsteps approach his room! And then he heard them keep going towards the bathroom. He turned in his chair towards his desk, disappointed. A knock at the door startled him.

"C-Come in!"

She walked in the door with a smile on her face.

"Ready?"

"Just since last weekend."

"Well come on then."

The two went down to the pool where they repeated the fun of last weekend. He massaged lotion into her whole body, taking special care to protect her thighs, butt, and breasts.

"So, I guess we're done now?"

"Hmm..." she buzzed, pretending to think, "Question: boobs or butt?"

"Huh?"

"Just answer. Boobs or butt?"

"Uhhh, boobs!"

"Well since you like my boobs so much, I think we should make sure they're protected."

She grabbed the bottle of lotion and squirted the white cream between her breasts. She then reached out and started undoing his pants.

"What are you doing?" he protested, but made no attempt to stop her.

"I'm going to let you tit-fuck me."

She released his cock from it's cotton prison and let it flop down onto her chest. She squeezed it between her breasts where it disappeared entirely and began moving them up and down.

"Shit... sis..."

"Does your cock feel good between my big tits?"

"It's heaven... I-I'm gonna cum soon..."

"Am I that good?"

"You're amazing."

"Well go ahead. Cum in my tits."

He blew his load right between her tits. Despite it feeling like he had cum an entire gallon, no cum leaked out of her breasts. When she finally stopped fucking him and let her breasts fall towards her sides she revealed the huge mess of cum he had left right in the middle of her chest.

"Can you get me a towel? I'd clean it up another way, but I'm pretty sure it'd taste like salty sunblock."

His dick twitched at the thought of his sister eating his cum off her chest, but still he got up and brought back a damp wash cloth, which he used to clean her up himself.

"Sis, I can't believe we just did that."

"Can't believe like 'oh my god that was amazing' or like 'oh my god that was incest'?"

"Amazing."

"I figured the sister thing wouldn't bother you. I mean, you already spent like two hours groping me. But I wanted to make sure I didn't freak you out."

"Did you plan this?"

"Maybe... okay, yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know... I guess I just saw the way you looked at me and I liked it.

You've always been sweet to me. I started to look at you like that too. You do have a little bit of a swimmer's body."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you spent a little more time in the pool, you'd look even better."

"Well, I might do that."

"So all this... does it go further? What's the plan?"

"I think I'll keep that a surprise. We'll work on that another day."

"I saw you last time."

"Saw me?"

"After I left. You were masturbating."

"Well, yeah. I let the guy I like grope me for thirty minutes. Obviously, I got a little horny."

"I made you horny?"

"Yeah."

"You're horny now?"

"Yep."

"Can I help?"

She smiled.

"Did you have something in mind?"

"I could eat you out?"

"I think I have an even better idea."

"What?"

"You had my boobs, now you'll try my butt."

"You want me to eat your ass?!"

"No!... Wait, would you?!"

"I don't know. Maybe. If you want me to and you clean up first."

"Okay, well let's put a pin in that. No, I meant I could sit on your face. You'd eat me out and have my big ass in your face all at the same time. How does that sound."

"Amazing."

"You really like that word, huh?"

"It's the perfect word to describe you."

She got up and he went to sit on the lounge chair.

"Not here."

"No?"

"You'll probably find my huge ass on your face a lot more comfortable if you've got a bed supporting you."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense."

The two went up to her room, where Jim laid down on her bed. She stripped down revealing her fully naked form to him for the first time.

"Kate, you are just perfect."

"I'm not, but I'm so happy that you think I am."

She got on the bed and straddled his chest.

"Ready?"

"Anytime."

"Wait, if you need air slap my ass twice okay?"

"Got it."

"Okay, here I go."

Above him was the ass of his dreams. His sister's ass. It was big and had the perfect shape to it and it was now smothering him. He grabbed her ass cheeks and dove in. He found her pussy with his tongue and began to eat her out.

"Mmm," she moaned.

An experienced swimmer, Jim was able to hold his breath for almost two minutes, but even he needed air eventually. She felt two solid taps on her right cheek.

She lifted herself off him and allowed him to breath.

"Doing alright down there?"

"Yeah. I'm good now."

"Okay~"

Once again she lowered down on him and he resumed his ministrations. She began to pleasure herself as well, using her hand to play with her clit. After a couple more minutes, Jim once again needed to breath.

"Still good?"

"Yep."

"Ready?"

"Always."

She lowered herself down once more. This time she began to rock back and forth on face. The movement made it harder for him to eat her, but he still did his best to get her off. He tapped her for air.

"I'm getting close."

"I'm ready. Go for it."

She sat back down and began rocking herself on him even harder. She was almost there. He tapped out, but she didn't stop. He could barely keep up with her as she used his face as a sex toy. He tried slapping harder and harder, but to no avail. She rode his face to orgasm then kept going. When she was finally spent she collapsed forward allowing him to breath again. He gasped loudly for air causing her to turn around panicked.

"Ohmygod, I'm so sorry. I-I just got caught up in the moment and..."

"It's okay. I'm fine."

"It's not okay, I could have killed you!"

"I'd have died a happy man."

She laughed, "I bet you would have."

"Seriously though, I promise not to do that again... If you'll even let me try that again."

"Sis, you can ride my face any time you want."

"My ass must be pretty great if you're willing to risk death under it."

"It is."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

"You taste like pussy."

"So pretty good then?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Go take a shower. We don't want mom and dad wondering why you smell funny."

"Okay. Wanna watch a movie after?"

"Sure. I'll pick while you're in the shower."

"Cool."


	3. The Relationship

Another week passed and another sunny Saturday rolled around. Once again Jim waited patiently to see if his sister would come see him. She did. This time she didn't even bother knocking.

"Hey little brother."

She wasn't in a bikini this time.

"Hey sis. You're not going swimming today?"

"Is that what you really want to ask?"

"You know what I mean."

"I'll swim later. Maybe you can join me. I wouldn't mind watching you work on that swimmer's body."

"Sure. But does that mean we aren't going to do stuff today?"

"Oh we're still going to 'do stuff', but I figured we were past the point where we needed sunblock as an excuse for you to feel me up. Right?"

"Sounds good to me."

She walked over to him and sat on his lap. He wasted no time, immediately groping her large breasts through her shirt and bra as she wiggled her ass in his crotch.

"Someone's impatient. At least let me get my bra off."

He pulled up the back of her shirt and unhooked her bra. Her generous breasts spilled out as the ball fell out of her shirt and into her lap. She threw it across the room.

"Mmm, much better," she moaned as he resumed groping her.

"So are we going to do more? Ya'know, like we did last weekend?"

"You really are impatient today."

"Sorry. I think my big sister might have me spoiled."

"Well, I might spoil you again. We'll see how things go. First, let's move over to the bed. Get undressed."

They both stripped and for the first time she saw him fully nude. He was tall with an abdomen that was flat and solid. Overall his figure was lean with hints of muscle from swimming. She smiled at him and ran her hand across his stomach.

"You look great."

"You too Kate. You're beautiful."

She grabbed him and spun him around, pushing him down on the bed. She dropped onto the bed next to him and stared into his eyes, the same dark brown as her own.

"How do you feel about me?" asked Kate.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to know where we're going. What kind of relationship you want. Because if we want really different things... I'm not sure we should continue. So I want to hear how you feel about me. What kind of relationship do you want with me?"

"I don't know. I love you and... I just don't want to mess things up."

"Jim, just be honest with me. Take a minute to think about it if you need to. I don't want you to tell me what you think I want to hear. I want your real feelings."

He stared into her eyes for a while feeling the emotion in her gaze, then averted his own. He looked around the room as he thought about what he wanted.

When he was ready he looked back at her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And, I really love spending time with you. You're not just my sister, you're my best friend. And I never imagined we'd be doing this."

"But you did imagine us doing it."

"Yeah, going threw puberty with you jiggling these around was... fun."

"It's okay, you're not the only one that imagined it... Sorry for interrupting."

"It's fine. What I'm saying is, I want this, the relationship we have... but forever."

"You want to be together forever? Like I'm your wife?"

"It feels wrong to put it that way, but yeah. Will you be my sister-wife?"

Her answer came in the form of a kiss. This time a long passionate kiss.

"I will. That's what I wanted too. I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd go along with it just so we could keep doing stuff. I had to make sure I wasn't using sex to drag you into my own fantasies."

"No, I love you."

This time he kissed her.

"So what now?"

"Well, we have a lot to talk about... but that can wait. Right now I want to consummate our relationship."

"Consummate? Like, go all the way?"

"All. The. Way."

She rolled on top of him, straddling his legs. She lifted up and grabbed his dick, guiding it to her wet pussy. She sunk all the way down, until her ass sat in his lap.

"Feels good?"

"Amazing sis. It's so tight."

"Try not to cum *too* fast."

"No promises."

"We can always go again if you do."

She lifted up again and began bouncing down on his cock. Unfortunately he was right, the tight warmth of her pussy was too much for him.

"Sis, I'm gonna cum."

"Give it to me."

He blew inside her, but she never stopped riding. She continued riding even after he stopped cumming. She leaned over and kissed Jim. As she came back up she guided his hand to a breast. He squeezed her and used his thumb and finger to pinch and massage her nipple. She reached a hand down a played with her clit.

"Oh, that's so good. I'm almost there Jim... Make me cum."

Jim started fucking her back, pressing his crotch up into her. She collapsed on top of him.

"K-keep going, I'm cumming. Anh."

She held him tight as he fucked her from below. When her orgasm wound down, she rolled over on to the bed. Jim got up and positioned himself between his legs.

She had kept him hard and he intended to use it. He pressed into her easily and resumed making love to his sister.

"Oh, shit. Jim!"

He fucked her while he watched her beautiful breasts jiggle with every stroke.

Soon he was cumming again, filling his sister's pussy with his second load. It was then his turn to collapse onto the bed.

"Sis... that was incredible."

"I know. I wasn't expecting you to keep going like that."

"I love you sis. I couldn't stop once you got me started again."

"You'll really love me later."

"Why's that?"

"It's a surprise. Right now I need a minute."

"We should probably get dressed."

"No. You'll need to stay like this for the surprise."

"But mom and dad-"

"Won't be for another hour at least. We've got time."


	4. A Surprise for All

Once the two had rested, Jim turned over and looked at his sister.

"Okay, so what's this surprise about?"

She smiled and turned over getting up into doggy position. She spread her ass cheeks revealing her cute pink rosebud.

"You want me to do you doggy style?"

"Yep. But first go get the bottle that's in my bottom drawer."

He was confused, but complied. He went to her room and got the bottle, which contained a water based lubricant.

"Lube? Oh, shit!"

He ran back to his own room.

"You'll let me do you in the ass?"

"I wanted to give myself to you completely."

He got behind her and squirted lube onto her puckered hole. She winced from the cold.

"Take it slow now. I've been playing with it, but this will be my first time doing the real thing."

"Okay."

He gently pressed a finger into her ass and spread the lube around in her hole.

He then used his finger to stretch her until he was able to fit another finger and then another. He removed all three and replaced them with his cock, which he pressed against her waiting hole. He lubed his dick up then pressed gently into her. His head popped in and he was able to sink slowly inside, inch by inch until he had bottomed out.

"Sis, you're ass is so tight. I didn't think anything could feel better than your pussy."

"You can fuck me now. Just take it slow okay."

"I'll be gentle."

And he was. He slowly removed it then inserted it again until his pelvis pressed into the softness of her ass. With each stroke he sped up a little until he was actually fucking her.

"Your ass feels so good."

"I like it too. I really might take you up on that offer to eat my ass."

"Anytime."

He continued to fuck her. With every stroke in he would bounce off of her soft jiggling cheeks.

"I'm almost there. Can I cum in your ass."

"Yes, cum in my ass."

He shot load after load of sticky cum deep into her bowels, filling her ass.

Spent, he collapsed on top of her, still balls deep in her ass. She laid across the bed and he laid on top of her. Neither had heard the door open.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" asked their mother, Patricia.

In shock, Jim leaped off of his sister, quickly pulling his cock from her anal passage. Kate winced in pain from the too fast evacuation.

"M-Mom?" said Kate.

"Yep, it's me. Now does someone want to explain why my kids are naked and on top of each other."

"What's wrong?!" called their father, Robert, who was currently walking up the stairs.

"Please don't let him see us?!" begged Kate.

Patricia took quick action, cutting him off at the top of the stairs and telling him she was handling it.

"Okay, but I still want to know what's going on."

"Sure honey. I'll tell you later."

She reentered the room, closing and locking it behind her.

"Okay, now tell me what the fuck is going on," she demanded at a lower volume.

The siblings looked at each other. Kate, both the older and more dominant of the two, naturally took the lead.

"We're in a relationship."

"With each other?" her mom asked incredulously.

"Yes."

"Have you lost your mind? You can't date your brother!" she said whisper yelling.

"I can actually. It's perfectly legal here."

"You know that's not what I meant. He's your little brother. What's wrong with you?!"

Jim came to her defense: "There's nothing wrong with her! We love each other."

"Love?!"

"Yes. We're in love," confirmed Kate.

Get dressed. We're going to talk about this. All of us.

Kate and Jim dressed themselves and met their parents in the living room. From the look on his face, they could tell she had already caught their father up to speed. The two sat down on the love seat diagonal from the couch where their were. Robert spoke first:

"So your mother tells me she caught you having sex?"

"Yeah," said Kate meekly, not able to look him in the eye.

"And not just that, but you're in a relationship? Like boyfriend girlfriend or something?"

"Yeah," Kate repeated.

"Wow. So when did this happen?"

"Today," said Kate.

"Today?"

"Well, that's when we made it official."

"What do you mean by official?"

"We agreed that this was the relationship we wanted to have together and we, uh, consummated the relationship."

"So when mom caught you, that was your first time?"

"No, that was earlier today... well kind of."

"Look, let's just get it out there, okay? No need to be cryptic. I know it's awkward, but this is a weird situation. I'm not mad, okay?"

Patricia glared at him.

"Okay dad. We started doing stuff a few weeks ago. Today we decided we wanted to be together and we had vaginal sex. When mom caught us we were trying anal. That all you want to know?"

"Uh, wow. Yeah, I think that covers the sex stuff. I won't press any further. I just want to understand this whole relationship thing. Why did you want a relationship with your brother?"

"I just do. I love him. I like spending time with him."

"You have always been close. Maybe a lot closer than I thought."

"This is our fault," cried Patricia, "this is because we weren't around enough."

"Honey, that..." he started but couldn't finish denying it. In fact, he started to think she could be right. "Jim?"

"Yeah dad?"

"You feel the same way as your sister?"

"Pretty much."

"Pretty much?"

"Well, I guess I really hadn't thought about it before, but yeah I really love her and want to spend my life with her."

"Before? Before what?" asked Patricia.

He had stepped on a mine. He looked to his sister.

"Don't look at her, look at me. Before what?"

"He means before we started doing stuff."

"How did that start?" asked their father.

"I seduced him."

"Seduced how?" he continued questioning.

"I asked him to put sunblock on me and I had him put it *everywhere*. I let him feel me up and it just escalated from there."

"You took advantage of your brother!" accused Patricia.

"No mom. She didn't-"

"She did. She said it herself she seduced you!"

"He's right, Patricia," said Robert.

"Excuse me?"

"He's an adult. He's capable of making his own decisions. She didn't make him do anything he didn't want to. Am I right Jim?"

"Yeah dad."

"Really? Are you sure about that? He's a horny 18 year old, so yeah I'm sure he did want to have sex with her, but what about this relationship business? He said it himself, he hadn't thought about that until they started having sex."

Robert considered her words. Meanwhile Kate stepped in: "It's not like that. I didn't put any ideas about a relationship into his head.

I asked him what kind of relationship he wanted before I told him what I wanted.

This was his answer. We both want the same thing."

"See. She's not taking advantage of him. And she couldn't anyway. Like I said and like you admitted: he's an adult. He can make that decision for himself."

"Adults can be taken advantage of!"

"But I'm not!" said Jim, "Kate just told you, this is what I want. I love my big sister."

He took his sister's hand in his own.

"Dad's right. We're both adults. We can make this decision for ourselves." said Kate.

"Okay. Fine. You can make that decision, but that doesn't mean it's not stupid.

What are you going to do? You can't get married, you can't have kids, people are going to look at you like freaks."

"We can't get government married, but we can get still get married," explained Kate. "And we might be able to have kids. We can be screened ahead of time to see if there will be genetic issues. If not, there's always adoption. As for other people, how will they know?"

"It's not going to be that easy!"

"I'm okay with that."

"Me too," agreed Jim.

Robert, Jim, and Kate all looked to Patricia. Patricia looked at Robert.

"And what, you're on board with this?"

"Well what else is there? What do you want me to do? They're adults they can do what they want."

"That doesn't mean we just go along with it. If they want to do that, they can do it somewhere else."

"You want to kick them out? For fucks sake, they're still in school. They can't afford to rent."

"Well they should have thought of that earlier. If you won't do it, I will."

"No you won't."

"Excuse me?"

"It's my name on the deed. It's my house. My kids aren't going to live on the street Patricia."

She stormed out of the room, going up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door.

"Sorry," said Jim.

"Look, I can't say I get it, but you kids say you love each other and I believe you. You're mom will come around. She's just not thinking straight right now.

She loves you and she won't do anything to lose you, okay?"

"Okay," said Jim.

"She tried to kick us out. It kinda sounds like she wants to lose us," said Kate.

He looked at his daughter. "Please, just give her some time."

She relented, "Alright, fine."

\--------------------

The siblings spent the rest of the day together and didn't see their mother once. They went to bed together in her room. Sunday morning's breakfast included the whole family, but was eaten in silence. When everyone had eaten, Robert spoke:

"Can we talk about what happened yesterday?"

"If we must," said Patricia.

He looked to the siblings who looked at each other, then shook their heads in the affirmative.

"Great. Patricia, I think you need to say something to the kids."

She glared at Robert, not in spite of him being right, but because he was.

"I'm sorry for threatening to kick you out. That was over the line."

"It's okay mom. I know you were just upset," said Jim.

Kate said nothing.

"We've both had a night to think about this. I'll start by saying the same as yesterday. It's an odd relationship and you'll certainly have more trouble than a normal couple... But I'm not going to stand in your way. I love you kids."

"Thanks dad," said both Siblings.

"Patricia, would you like to share your thoughts?"

"Jim was right. I was upset yesterday and... and I was too extreme. I won't approve of this relationship. It's a terrible idea... But there's nothing I can do about it."

"So we're okay?" asked Jim.

"We're okay," said his mother.

"There is still the matter of your mom catching you in your sister."

The siblings looked down, embarrassed.

"We'll be more careful," said Kate, "We were just excited from everything and lost track of time. It won't happen again."

"Thank you."


	5. Epilogue

Slowly things returned to somewhat normal for their family. Eventually Kate graduated and found a job. She moved out soon after and took Jim with her. A few years later, Jim would graduate and find a job of his own. The two got engaged despite their mother's disapproval. Patricia was at least able to put her distaste for the nature of their relationship aside to be there for them on their wedding day. One genetic screening and two beautiful grandbabies later, and Patricia was too busy spoiling their kids to care about their sibling relationship anymore. When the kids were old enough to understand the concept of incest, they were told about their parents relationship. Kate and Jim lived a long and happy life together.


End file.
